Fanged Teeth
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: Vampires do exist. Or do they? People in this country lives not without a day on thinking if they're the next victim to a existing or non existing creature. However, there isn't just those creature you should watch out for. There is more of the fairy tale creatures who lurks out in the dark that gladly would take you into it's nest.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**~Fanged Teeth~**_

**.**

_**Prologue **_

A scream echoed through the silent and calm night. Laughs silenced the one who cried.

"Now now, don't be such a tease." a man's deep voice whispered to the girl, who's wrist were in his. "This will just sting a little." the man leaned in closer to the girl's visible and so delicious neck.

"N-No, let me go! Help!" she cried in panic when the unknown man's breath made her skin tremble in disgust.

"Shut up or else I'll rip your head off!" he howled when she continue to scream and struggle in his grasp.

"Save some for me too."

"Wha..? Who the fuck are you?"

"Same kind of you, except… I do not drink human blood." the man felt a hand take steady grip on his shoulder. "And… you know… drinking from a human will just make it worse for you." looking over his shoulder the man saw how a boy's emotionless red eyes looked straight into his own red.

Letting go off the girl he glared down at the boy. "You little piece of nothing! I'll teach you a little bit of priva-"

_SKRHNSK_

The boy held the unconscious girl while the man behind him stared up to the moon. He stood there for some seconds, just staring while a string of blood rolled down his chin and neck.

"Damn.. you… boy.." the man angrily choked before his body flowed away into the air like ashes.

The boy looked down to the girl, seeing how she peacefully slept there he jumped up in the air.

Disappearing into the dark woods.

* * *

**BADAM! :D **

**Short but I hope it got you hooked up on it! ^^ **

**Btw, I'm sorry for not updating(nor answering your reviews) stories, I just got a BIG writers block and school is taking my time too… ): so I'll set a 'P' for *paused* on some stories, okee? :3**

***cough* anywayy~ hopw you'll love this story as much as you love **_**After Story **_**;) and I'll only concentrate on this and _AS _from now on :) we'll see if I got some ideas later in the summerbreake (which starts in two weeks! XD)**

**I'll set all the genres for this story in the next chapter ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~ *review?* XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fanged Teeth Ch 1

**Hello~ :D chapter 1 is uppp~ ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster**_**, **_**ixburnout, Kitten Frozen in Fir**_**, **_**FTOPO**_**, **_**E**_** and **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story your fav and alert! ^^**

**Hope you will like/love/adore etc. etc. this chapter! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

_**~Fanged Teeth~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

_**.**_

The woman opened her eyes slowly. The view she got met with were blurry for a moment but got clear after some blinks.

"So you're awake?" a cool voice came from beside her. With wide and scared eyes she looked at a man with black hair sit on a chair, chin leaning in the palm of his hand. "Thought you were dead for a moment, but then your heart wouldn't pump like a hare." the man stood up, his red eyes bored into her brown.

"A…" the woman slapped a hand over her mouth. Her voice? Why can't she utter a word?

"Don't worry, your voice will soon go back. Here drink this." the man held out a glass of something clear.

Water.

Fast she grabbed it and drank down the water in one swift.

"Better?" the man took away the glass from her.

"Yes, thank you sir." the woman breathed, glad to have her voice back.

"No problem, ma'am. Now, you may be wondering where you are, right?" the man sat down on the chair again, facing the woman who gazed down to her hands.

"I do and so does my husband." she met the man's eyes with tears spilling down her eyes. "Please, can you show me the way back to-"

"Of course I can, ma'am. In one condition, though." the woman's brown eyes followed how he yet again stood up and walked over to a door.

"And what is this 'condition'?, sir?"

"Our headmaster will tell you more." the woman looks at the man with wondering yet frightened eyes.

"He-Headmaster? Are you some sort of criminal, sir?"

"No, I'm a… well… I'm not human." he answered with a scratch in the neck, his red eyes moved over to a spot behind her. The woman confused glances at him. He looks human to her. Maybe she heard wrong.

* * *

"So this woman will give birth to a daughter who will be the blood sacrifice?" a older man asked the people around the table.

"Yes, she is the one." a woman with long pink lock answered, her eyes close. "She will give birth to a girl who will be the sacrifice for _him_."

Another man with green hair leaned his forehead on his clasped hands.

"Something bothering you, Gunfus?" the older man asked him. Gunfus opened a eyes to look at the man.

"_He _is weak. The plausible if _he_'s alive is-"

"I don't want to hear such drabble talk. _He _will not die, you heard what Harelda said; he has eighteen years left."

"And eighteen years passes by fast." the woman objected with a glint of irritation. "Harelda have been wrong before, _he_ maybe just have _one _or even a _month _left."

"Porlyusica, I want you to calm down." the older man demanded. Porlyusica kept her mouth shut, a frown got placed on her face. "There is no use on argue over this."

"It isn't? Then how do you suggest we will help _him_." Gunfus snapped.

"Did I say we should find another reason, no?" the older man clasped his hands together. "I just said-"

_Knock, knock! _

The room went silent as the door creeks open, relieving the woman they discussed about and a man they known since the first day of his life.

"Is it a bad time?"

"No Gray, we are done here." the older man said, sending warning messages to the other two in the room to keep their mouth shut.

Porlyusica and Gunfus stared at the woman behind Gray, their nostrils flexing and eyes turning to a pure color of golden amber.

"What an magnificent odor this woman has." Gunfus said and stood up from his seat. Porlyusica sat still, watching the man with green hair walk over to the beautiful golden curled woman.

"Gunfus." Gunfus stops, turning around he was met with a stern glare from the headmaster. "If you have forgotten this woman will give birth to the blood sacrifice."

"Makarov have made his words clear, Gunfus. Sit." Porlyusica tapped her index finger's tip on the seat beside her. Gunfus growled but still retrieved back to his place.

"Now, may you tell us your name, miss?" Makarov asked the woman behind Gray.

"L-Layla He-Heartphilia.."

* * *

**End of chapter one! :D dun, dun, dun! Wonder who **_**he **_**is.. :/ seriously, I don't know myself and I'm the one writing this story :P lolz ;)**

**Gunfus is my OOC just so you know :D you say his name like *Gu:unfu:us* ^^ it's long 'u' and hard 's' and 'g' XD**

**Wanna say something about this chapter? Then click on the button named 'Review' ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed too! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	3. Chapter 3: Fanged Teeth Ch 2

~Fanged Teeth~

-:Chapter Two:-

.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" a young girl asks her mother. Layla smiles weakly at her daughter.

"I'm fine Lucy, don't worry." laying her hand over her precious girl the woman fumbled with something inside the bedside table's drawer. "My little Lucy, you have to listen carefully to me."

Lucy looks at her mother with a confused expression.

"To what, mother?"

"Before you were born, I met people, bad people Lucy." Layla paused, coughing.

"Mother, don't talk."

"No, you need to know this." the mother to the girl cut her off. "I want you to take this necklace and go to Chestwood Forest, tonight."

"B-But… how about you?" Layla shook her head.

"I'll not be able to come with you." the older woman whispered. "Those people who I swore to give…"

"Give… what?" Lucy asks, her eyes filled with tears. "Mother, please tell me!"

"I'm sorry, dear… but I can't tell you more than you're his."

"His? What am I?"

"…"

"Mother?" Layla opened her eyes, barely managing on having the eyelids open.

"Take this… Chestwood Forest…" tears rolls down the young girl's face. "It's… my last wish for you to… fulfill for what I pro-mised… them.." Layla breathed and laid the necklace in Lucy's palm, closing it with laying her own hand over. "And now… promise me Lucy… that you Lucky Lucy… will do as I say…"

Not being able to utter a word without having her voice breaking into sobs, the young woman nodded with tears running down her sides. Layla smiled and closed her eyes.

"Mother?" Lucy looks up, feeling how her mother's hand slides off hers. Falling limply to the side on the bed's white sheets. "No… mother! Don't leave me here!"

That day, Layla Heartphilia, wife to Judo and mother to Lucy Heartphilia leaved earth to live with her husband in heaven. Leaving her daughter all alone, but not without watch over the young girl.

* * *

Out in the Chestwood Forest's dark shadows stood a man with ebony colored hair and red eyes. Arms crossed and those eyes of his hidden behind the eyelids. A saddened break of a branch made him open one eye and scan the area. The scent of death and ashes made him push of the tree's body, standing straight.

"What brings you here, Erza?" the man asks the woman who walks out from behind a tree.

"Just going for a walk." she answers shortly. "Besides, this is the only time we can go outside."

"True, but now… tell me why you're here in the first place."

"She have died."

The man's eyes widened. Erza crossed her arms slowly.

"But her daughter is alive and she have the pendant."

"So you're out here to… you know?"

"No Gray, it's he who will do it." Gray turned his face silently up to the starry sky. "Gray?"

"He haven't been awake for years… and there is no telling if he's alive or not." the ebony haired man said and glances at the scarlet haired woman before him. Erza's eyes flared with a murderous light.

"He's alive or else he would have turned to ashes." Gray realized what she just said were true.

"You're right… but.." Erza watched the man lean against the tree again. "I saw something…"

"Gray, you have the power to see a small clip of the future… and I hope you haven't seen his yet.." Gray lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

"I have…" Erza's eyes widens.

"You can't mean… no, the blood sacrifice will help him live for hundred of years longer."

"There is something coming in the way."

"What did you say."

"I said; something is coming in the way between him and her." the ebony haired man repeated, his red eyes for a short moment flashed in yellow. His face tensed and he clutched at his head like he is in pain.

"Gray!" Erza ran over to her friends side when he fell down on his knees. Laying a hand on his shoulder she heard his breath in long and heavy hales.

"She's here."

* * *

Inside a dark room, lays a lonely figure on a bed with white and red sheets. His skin with the color of ashes slowly started to fill with a more pearl like shade of color. The dark rings under his eyes changing from dark blue to grey. Nails sharpening, teeth likewise. Hair going from pale red to a more scarlet-pink color. His thin body starts to build up muscles underneath the pale skin.

Clothes appearing slowly, covering his naked body from top to toe. A chain with an pendant formed as a new moon, the color of gold gleamed in the light of torches. Rings slowly flew from their places on a shell not far away from the bed and nestled around his fingers. Those chains that held him attached to the walls faded away, leaving his wrists to free to get with golden bands around them instead of the black metal.

The last of the red coat with golden sides were completed and a explosion of white fog filled the room.

A pair of golden red eyes shone in the white fume and a dark shadow slowly rose up.

"Finally…" a raspy man voice cut through the room's silence atmosphere. The man raised a arm and swishes it through the fog which flew to the sides, leaving a dark gestalt to slowly appear from the shadows. "The great lord of your is back…" the voice laughed. And soon, the man laughed and extended his arms up in the air. "Haha! My power! My power is getting stronger!" his head tipped backwards while dark laughs echoed through the empty castle on the hill.

The man took a step forward, followed by another. A big smirk formed on his pale lips and the lips pulled back at the move so his canines showed.

"Maybe I'll go for a hunt?" he said to himself and walked towards the room's only door and opened it.

SMASH

"What the hell?" the man said, his face flat against something invisible. "What is this!" he roared, anger filled his body together with that enormous amount of strength he possess.

With no one to answer his roars of rage and hatred echoed in the castles empty corridors.

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

**Hello guys :) sry for not updating in a long time but school is killing me and my lab-partner in the Science class (a guy I migh add..) takes everything so serious and I don't wanna look like a fool so I slapped myself everytime I sat down by the computer and told myself to do the homework and NOT write anything else! :/ ... weird huh? **

**But thanks to all of you who reviewed and to you who read but don't comment! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPYYY TO WRITE TO MAKU YOU HAPPY! XD **

**__Also, please leave a review? :3 favs and alerts are kindly welcomed into my arms~ .3.**

**_Love F-T-K~_  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Fanged Teeth Ch 3

**~Fanged Teeth~**

**-:Chapter Three:-**

**.**

Lucy glances between the two persons who sat two steps away from her on the opposite seat in the horse carriage.

She had ran to Chestwood Forest like her mother had told her before leaving her alone. Clutching at the necklace's pendant harder she bit her lower lip and held back a sob.

Gray and Erza sneaks some eyes at each other, not sure on what they should do with this girl after arriving at their destination. Lead her to him or let her speak to Makarov first.

"Uhmm…" the man and woman turns back to Lucy who nervously looks at them with flickering eyes. "Wh-Where are you taking m-me..?"

"A place called Magnolia." Gray answers her with a low tone. He hissed and clutched his side when his partner beside him shoved a rock hard elbow into him.

"Sorry for him. But it's true, we're soon arriving to Magnolia and one person are in need for you there." Erza explains more in a much friendlier voice. "Bet you never heard of the place before, huh?"

Lucy shakes her head. "I have heard of it from some books I used to read… what were they called…"

"Could the name be Four Enigmas?"

"Yes! That's what they're named." Lucy nods and smiles widely. Gray and Erza both feels how the heavy aura lift off their shoulders. "So that place really does exist?" she asks with a much lower voice.

"Indeed it does, but it's just these who are chosen who will get ever to step their foot there." the ebony haired man says and lean his elbows on the knees, his chin resting on the mat of intertwining hands of his. "And you're a chosen one, Lucy Heartphilia."

"So I will eventually marry a prince, like in the books?"

Erza, without Lucy's notice, sends Gray a fast kick on the leg.

"Y… Yes, you are." the man tried to smile without cracking it. Giving the woman beside him a long glare he lean back against the seat. "But Lucy, the reality isn't like the books."

"Oh, I know that." Lucy smiles, now more relaxed and comfortable in those two as her only company.

* * *

The man still couldn't get out from the room. Biting his thumb to regain calm he glances over to a mirror in the corner of the room. He narrows his eyes and stands up. He stops a few inches away from the object. Extends his hand to touch the glass that gave a picture of himself.

Eyes widen when he realize that his body reflects in the mirror.

"How can this be?" he asks out loud. His palm presses flat against the cold mirror. "Why can I see my reflection?" he growls, not understanding why he can see himself perfect and clear.

Normally he wouldn't but now, now he can see his spiky and wild hair, face, all the part of his body in the mirror.

"So you have awaken, my lord?" a old voice says from besides the man, who snaps his head to the side, seeing a old man stand there with a smirk.

"Ji-chan?" the man smiles softly at the man. "So you're still alive?"

_TWACK! _

"Of course I'm alive, you little brat." Makarov said with his back turned to the crouching man behind him. "It's good to hear you again, Tessin." the red haired man slowly let go off his head and glances at the older man's back.

Silence came in between the two of them for a short second before Makarov turned around.

"Get up, the others are waiting for at Southers Castle."

~õ~

Gray held the door open for Lucy who carefully looks into the room.

"Is this were I'll sleep?" she asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but hurry up now and change clothes, He will soon arrive."

"Who is this you call 'He'?"

"Just get dressed." the ebony haired man ignored question and closes the door shut. Hearing how the girl mutters something for herself Gray starts to walk down the corridor until he arrives at a big port when his sensitive hearing hears a muffled chuckle coming from above. "Happy, are you there?"

"Aye!" Gray watches with a smirk how a blue cat skillfully lands down on the tiled floor's blood red carpet. "I'm here and there!" the cat, Happy, chirped with a paw extended up.

"And do you know were your companion is?"

"Naye!" Happy shakes his head no. Gray sighs.

"Where could that idiot to hybrid be?"

"Who are you calling idiot, Gray-sama?" a sweet and unexpected voice asks behind him, which makes the man scream and run away towards the toilet. "Did Juvia do something wrong?" a blue haired woman asks the little cat beside her who snickered silently.

"No you didn't Juvia, it's him who is too skittish." Happy says with a nod. "By the way, why are you in this part of the castle?"

"Oh, Juvia is here to pick up the damsel. Care to join?" Juvia smiles down to him. The cat smiles back and jumps up in the air with an 'aye!' echoing through the big corridor.

* * *

Lucy spins around in front of the mirror. She wears a beautiful cherry pink dress with white and scarlet red ribbons and bands. Her bare feet slaps softly on the white tiled floor and makes soft thuds on the baby blue carpet. The dress is long in the back and there is nothing that covers her now bare shoulders. Her hair were still hanging in small curls over her back and collar.

"Now I look like a real princess." she sighs and spins around some more. "Wonder what mother would say if she sees me now?" she giggles and drop down on the bed beside her.

Two knocks erupted the silence in the room and a sweet voice followed after.

"Miss, may we come in?" Lucy stands up from the bed and opens the door slowly to see the most beautiful woman she ever seen. "Oh, Juvia sees you already have found the dress?" the woman named Juvia smiles and take some steps into the room. "Then, let's get your hair combed and set up."

"Don't forget me!" Lucy and Juvia looks down to the little cat. Lucy who thought she heard wrong laughed at the cat.

"What an cute little robot." she says and crouches down and pats the blue 'cat-robot' on the head.

"I'm not a robot or whatever you think I am!" the cat gaped and mopped in a corner. Lucy looks after him with a question written face.

"Don't worry about him, damsel-sama. Happy-sama is a bit cranky after he didn't get to eat his fish this morning."

"I wanted salmon, not northern pike!" Happy shouts back from the corner. Juvia shakes her head.

"Either way, shall Juvia start with your hair, damsel-sama?" Lucy turns to the blue haired woman and nods slowly, not daring to refuse.

"By the way, Juvia-san, you can call me Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy-sama then, shall we do your hair?" the blonde walks over to Juvia who stands by the big mirror there also a big white table with smaller mirrors is placed to the side, left to the big window with green curtains.

'Mother, if you know this people… why didn't you tell me anything?' she thought before she sat down on the pall and let Juvia start.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review? :D**

**_Love F-T-K~_  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Fanged Teeth Ch 4

_**~Fanged Teeth~**_

_**-:Chapter Four:-**_

_**.**_

Seven years has passed since Lucy came to Magnolia. Now she is a seventeen year old young lady who love to read and go for walks out in the capital city in this land, Fiore-Harujion.

"Lushii!" said girl turned around and saw how a blue blur flied towards her and crash straight at her chest. "They're back!" Happy sung happily up to her, he smiles widely and pick her up and flies towards the big balcony door.

"Wait, Happy! Who're back?" the blonde asks him, utterly confused over the cat's sudden outburst.

"You will see!" Happy drops Lucy down on the white stone balcony and settle down on the fence that held the security for the young girl at younger age.

Curious Lucy walks over to Happy and looks over the city, her eyes widen when she sees how the citizens stands on the walk side like at the Fairy Fantasy parade. They are cheering and fireworks spurts up in the sky and down comes confetti and balloons raises up in all colors. From cherry pink to forest green and red to sea blue.

Children ran over the road, dogs and other animals was shooed away. Everything were just like a parade, in Lucy's opinion.

"Happy, can you plea-"

"HE'S HERE!" a man's voice shouts from behind her. Happy and Lucy startled looks backwards and sees how Juvia, Gray, Makarov, Porlyusica, Gunfus and particularly the whole court rush out to the balcony.

"That bastard finally comes back after eight years?" Gray smirks while he said so, leaning at the fence the ebony haired man looks over to the very edge of the road.

"I hope they are on for a beer later." Gunfus says out loud and crosses his arms over his chest.

"No! The three of us will go and fish first!" Happy interrupted Gunfus beardy grin.

"Can someone please tell me who 'they' are?" Lucy asks and turn to Juvia who beams at her with the biggest of smiles pasted on her beautiful features.

"Just wait a little Lucy-sama, you will soon get to know them." she answers and hooks her arm with Lucy's. Lucy herself were even more confused now.

"B-But-"

"There they are." a feminine voice cut the blonde off.

"Erza?" Lucy starts but got her head turned toward the road were at the horizon dark shadows of carriages and people appears.

The hoofs of horses clatters mixed with the citizens cheers and fireworks filled the air. Happy jumps up and down when the crowd of people by each ten seconds comes closer and closer to the castle's front port.

Lucy gives up after some minutes trying on getting some information of who 'they' are. Suddenly the whole pack of carriages and horses were by the port, the citizens crowded behind them.

The white horses neighed nervously and trod on the spot. The brown and much older horses who drag the carriages silently stood there at the front.

"OPEN THE PORT!" a guard from the castle's many towers shouts down to the ones who are put down by the port's big doors. Saluting they starts to reel down the bridge and the doors opens.

With a rather loud bang the bridge was down and clear to go over.

~õ~

Lucy, together with everyone else from the castle, stands out in the front yard of the castle and sees how the carriages and people that has arrived jump off the horses and hold them.

The blonde haired girl nervously play with her dress's sleeves.

"Your lord and king of Magnolia, Igneel Draco Dragneel is back together with his son, prince and heir to the throne Natsu Ustan Draco Dragneel from their journey to Aphostrofia!" a guard said and opened the door to the carriage.

First, a man with long and spiky red hair walks off and soon after comes a boy in Lucy's age out, he has dark cherry pink hair, black eyes and light tanned skin. He looks pretty much like the father except that the prince is a bit shorter and have black orbs instead of clear forest green.

"Welcome back you two." Makarov was first with welcoming them back.

"Thank you Makarov." Igneel says and bows down. Behind him stood the king's son but not for too long since Happy bounces on him with enormous power.

"Naaatssuuu!" the cat sung and grinded his head against said boy's chest. Natsu chuckled and pats the cat's head softly. "I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Happy."

Lucy's cheeks flushes up into a color of light pink. She can't deny the prince wasn't handsome.

~õ~

'What an amused day..' Lucy thought while she combs her hair by the white make-up table later in the evening. Sighing she laid the hair comber down on the table's top and stands up from the little pall. She turns towards the big window and slowly walks over to it.

"Beautiful.." she whisper at the moon and stars that shines and twinkles up in the starry night sky.

"Weirdo." Lucy screamed when a voice comes from behind her. She grab the closest thing she could see and throws it at the intruder. When a soft thud reached her ears the girl slowly turned around to see a blue tail with white tip twitch underneath a big white pillow.

"Happy!" the blonde panics and rushes over to the crushed cat, not seeing a certain prince look down to them. "Are you okay and what have I told you about sneaking up to me like that?"

"Aye…" the little feline breaths out and scratch his head. "But I wanted to introduce you to Natsu."

"Uh…. huh?"

"He mean the guy over here." Lucy turned her head and backs away, still with Happy in her arms, and stare at the prince. His clothes had changed from some strange green coat and blue pants to a vest, without something underneath, white trousers and a waistcoat being hold up by a brown belt. There was one thing though that were not gone, the white scarf of dragon scales. Lucy looks at him, not noticing he actually talks to her.

"Uhm… what did you say?" Natsu sighs and crosses his arms and lean back against the wall behind him.

"I said, who are you and when did you come to this world?"

"I-I'm Lucy and… Gray and Erza took me here.." she answers very quiet.

"I asked 'when' not 'who'." Natsu open his right eye and looks at her with a quite irritated expression.

"S-S-Seven years a-ag-ago."

"That was all I wanted to know." Lucy lower her head and fumbles with the hem of her shirt. Hearing how the prince moved she glances up and sees him walk over to the door. "Goodnight." he said and walks out.

Happy who had crashed down on her bed snores cutely and mumbles something about wanting northern pike to breakfast.

Lucy falls down on her knees and exhales. 'He's scary…' she thinks and looks at the spot he stood at.

* * *

The next morning was pretty much awkward for Lucy. With awkward I mean she always bumped into a certain someone time to time.

Natsu on the other hand hadn't the energy to tell her to stop crash into him all the time. Actually he have no energy at all. With a sigh he slumps down on his own bed in the almost biggest room in the whole castle. The largest of course is his father's, which made him pretty pissed off since he want more room to have his personal stuff at.

A sudden scent of vanilla and strawberry sneaks up to his sensitive nose and it makes his mind all fuzzy. Growling he snaps an eye open and glares towards the door. But as fast as the smell had appeared it disappears. Curiosity took over his senses and tiredness.

Once he open the door the smell hit him like a brick in the face. Cursing over his nose smell ability he follows the scent and crash into a big brown door after some seconds. While he rubs his nose Natsu looks up to see he's standing outside the library. Cocking a curious eyebrow he slowly pushes the door open.

Scanning over the room his eyes got glued to the person by the big window to the right.

Right there sits Lucy, looking through some books that looks like some sort of album with photography's. Without making any kind of sound he managed to peek over her shoulder, his eyes looks at the pictures of what looked like a kiddy Lucy playing with Happy in the garden.

"For how long do plan on standing behind me?" that she suddenly said something made the boy jump backwards while Lucy turns around, something in silver beaming in the sun's light in the move.

"I-uh-how…. Gotta go!" with that the boy had disappeared from the room in a swift of an second. Lucy who looks at the empty spot wonders why he suddenly ran off. Sighing she return back to the photo album.

~õ~

Igneel sits in his room and read through some papers that had come this morning.

"Dad!" looking up from the paper said father sees how his son slams his palms down on the desktop hard enough to make everything lift up some centimeters and smash down again. "Why does she have the pendant?" the pinkette asks the king with a growl. Igneel closes his eyes and clasps his hands together.

"Natsu, why she have it is something that's outside of your concern." the older man answered calmly. Natsu on the other hand forms his hands to fists and grits his jaw.

"So you mean she knows nothing about 'that'?"

"No, she don't." the pink haired boy glares at his father for a short moment before he turns around and storms out of the room, almost colliding with a much confused looking Juvia.

"Is something wrong, Natsu-sama?"

All she got in answer was a growl and his back. The maid follow the young master's figure until he disappears around a corner.

"Just ignore him, Juvia, he's in a bad mood." the king says and sighs over his son's aggressiveness. "Then, what brings you here."

"Well… it's about the sacrifice ritual.." Juvia nervously held the paper in front of the king. Igneel slowly takes the paper away from the blue haired woman slowly read it, his face slowly by each sentence changes to a deep frown. "The enigma stones have disappeared and… they can't do it without them.."

"The four element diamonds…" Igneel murmurs. "I have decided. I'll send two persons to retrieve them, my son's life can still be saved."

"But.. it's only three months left and-"

"They can make it." he cut Juvia off. The maid looks down to her feet and nods slowly. "Make two of the best horses ready for journey and pack three million jewels in a moneybag together with other necessities."

"H-Hai, Igneel-sama." Juvia bowed and scurried away out from the room.

* * *

**Honhonhonhon~ who will he send? :3 stay tuned for the next chapter and you will know it~ ^^**

**If you haven't read chapter 2 and 3 yet, please do that and then re-read this chapter so you don't get confused! :)**

**Please send a review or two? :) favs and alerts are welcomed into the big hug! XD**

**_Love F-T-K~_  
**


End file.
